


Ravishing

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [16]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100.</p><p>Prompt: Once Upon a Time: Emma/Regina - lingerie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ravishing

Emma took a breath. She looked at herself in the mirror. She felt like a fraud. She looked at the boyshorts and plain white bra on the bathroom floor and considered changing back into them. But Emma was no coward. She had faced worse things.

She looked in the mirror again, adjusted the girls again then went out the bedroom.

Regina was sitting on the bed. She didn't say anything. She had this kind of weird expression on her face and her mouth opened and a noise like "guh" came out of it.

"Does it look okay?"

Emma was wearing a pale pink bra that pushed her boobs up and together. The cups were embroidered with a delicate pattern of roses in a darker pink. Along the top edges was a little bit of black lace.

Regina made a twirling gesture and Emma self-consciously turned on the spot.

Emma's matching thong was also trimmed with black lace, and there was a small pink bow at the small of her back. She was wearing hold-up stockings with lace tops.

When Emma was back facing Regina she still didn't say anything. "I look ridiculous."

"Emma," Regina silenced her. "You look, ravishing."

"I do?"

"Absolutely," Regina bit her bottom lip, Emma recognised the predatory look in her eyes. "This weekend we're going shopping. We need to get you a lot more like that." Regina made a come hither gesture.

The lingerie only came off once both were exhausted and capable only of sleep.


End file.
